Death
When a player's Hitpoints reach zero, they are dead. A message in the chat box informs them of this: Oh dear, you are dead! Players who have died outside of some mini-games will lose all but three of their most valuble items. However, if you have a skull over your head, (attacking someone who did not attack you in the Wilderness, or entering the Abyss) you will lose all of your items. Players who die will normally respawn in Lumbridge with their items in their inventory even if they were equipped. NOTE: Due to recent distributed-denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks on Old School RuneScape servers, players will have up to 60 minutes to retrieve any tradeable item on death.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/657973655025111040 In addition, untradeable items will return to a player's inventory on death (Wilderness mechanics apply to untradeable items, however). This does not apply to dangerous PvP situations. Jagex has not released a list of untradeables that are confirmed to be kept on death but apparently painted whips, fire capes, damaged Barrows equipment, imbued rings and RFD gloves are kept. Respawning When players die, they will respawn, meaning they will live again. By default, players respawn in Lumbridge. However, if a player has completed the Recruitment Drive quest, they may choose to respawn in Falador instead, also completing the quest King's Ransom allows a player to start and complete the Knight Waves Training Grounds unlocking the ability to respawn in Camelot. Moreover, players can also ask the witch in the jailhouse north-east of the Edgeville bank to respawn in Edgeville for a one-time fee of 5 million coins. When a player respawns, they may be missing some of their items, as covered below. Items When a player dies, they will lose all items they were carrying at the time of their death except for their three most valuable items (according to their Grand Exchange values) plus untradeables. Players have 60 minutes to retrieve their items from where they died before they disappear. Untradeable items (it is not said which ones) will be kept on death. If a player is attacked by a PKer and then killed by an NPC, the PvP looting mechanics will take place instead. It is unknown when these "temporary" death mechanic changes will be reverted and there is no in game info regarding them, so keep an eye out on the official OSRS news page. If the player has already died once (for example at General Graardor) and then dies again, there will be two "gravestones". The first gravestone will not disappear like in RuneScape 3 so the player can loot his/her items without worries. If a player dies in cases of player killing, in the Wilderness, or PvP worlds, the loot is only visible for one minute to the player who dealt the most damage before becoming visible to all players. Items lost on death will disappear if not picked up within two minutes (two additional? or two minutes total from the time of death?). If a player was skulled at the time of their death, because they were player killing in the Wilderness or because they had entered the Abyss, then they would not get to keep any items upon respawning. However, if a player has the Protect Item prayer active, they will get to keep one extra item if they die (i.e. four items or one if skulled). Untradeable items Certain untradeable items, upon death, will become broken. These can be repaired by using the items on Perdu, or using an armour stand within a respawn point (only on PvP Worlds) to pay the repair fee. Players who kill another player who has the following items in the list below will receive 75% of the repair cost for their untradeable items. Item anomalies The precedence for retaining an item depends on the Grand Exchange value. This can be dangerous at places such as Callisto and Venenatis, where PKers frequent the area with Smite, as if the player is smited with a set of full Verac's, they will lose their flail since it is the cheapest item of the four. If skulled instead, the player will only keep the plateskirt since it has the higher Grand Exchange price. Notes * If a player dies while they have the Retribution prayer active, all enemies that are in a 3x3 square grid centred on the dying player are dealt damage equal to 1/4 of that player's maximum Prayer level (only in a multi-combat area). This does not work against other players outside of a PvP area. References Category:Mechanics